Premières étreintes
by Pouki26
Summary: Lemon yaoi. Marcus/Esca
1. Chapter 1

Le retour de l'ex centurion, Marcus Aquila et de son ancien esclave, Esca, ne fut nullement célébré. Marcus n'en avait que faire et Esca ne s'attendait à aucun remerciement pour son dévouement.

Aquila avait remplis sa mission en rapportant l'aigle d'or. Il avait remis l'emblème de Rome aux politiciens et réhabilité le nom de sa famille. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Prendrait-il un nouveau commandement en tant que centurion ? Il ne savait pas encore. Rien ne pressait.

Quant à Esca, il avait non seulement recouvré la liberté mais gagné un ami.

Leurs vies seraient désormais d'une autre couleur. Tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, soudés l'un à l'autre, leur amitié grandissante, rien ne les effrayait.

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques jours, Marcus se décida à reprendre le commandement d'une nouvelle légion. Il n'eut pas besoin de supplier Esca de le suivre. Ce dernier proposa aussitôt son assistance et son soutien. L'un comme l'autre n'avait guère envie de se séparer de son meilleur ami. Et ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec une simple amitié.<p>

Depuis le début, Marcus comme Esca se posait énormément de questions sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Ils cherchaient vainement la cause de ces sensations qui les incommodaient mais ne comprenaient pas. Ils avaient seulement conscience du besoin mutuel qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre et de cette avidité de se connaître toujours plus.

Le fort où Marcus accepta de se rendre en compagnie du breton se trouvait à quatre jours de marche. Seulement deux s'ils prenaient les chevaux. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter et ils partirent vers midi en galopant à travers les plaines et les sentiers.

Les journées étaient plutôt chaudes mais les nuits restaient malgré tout assez fraiches. La première nuit ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une source naturelle d'eau chaude.

A peine avait-il posé le pied à terre que Marcus s'approcha de l'étendu de vapeur, et commença à se déshabiller sous l'œil interrogateur d'Esca.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors le breton en attachant les rênes des chevaux à un arbre.

Marcus se retourna vers le jeune homme surprit par cette soudaine question.

-Ne t'es tu jamais baigné dans une source chaude ?

-Jamais ! Avoua Esca en s'approchant à son tour les mains posées sur les hanches et regardant avec curiosité cet étrange bassin.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le romain en se débarrassant de son vêtement qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. Eh bien tu devrais essayer, il n'y a rien de plus relaxant.

Sur ces mots Marcus termina de se dévêtir entièrement sous le regard fuyant de son ami et pénétra dans la source. Il se glissa rapidement dans l'eau opaque jusqu'à la taille et posa les bras sur le rebord. La tête rejetée en arrière, il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être.

Esca restait planté là, observant celui qui avait été son maître il y a peu et ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était en train de le dévorer du regard, laissant ses yeux se promener sur le torse du légionnaire. La voix de Marcus le tira de sa rêverie et il secoua la tête pour chasser le fantasme qui venait tout juste de prendre naissance dans son esprit.

-Que fais-tu Esca ? Rejoins-moi ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Insista Marcus en levant ses yeux sur lui, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Esca sembla hésiter un instant mais imita finalement son ancien maître. A son tour il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra rapidement dans l'eau avant que ce dernier ne le voit totalement nu. En quelques secondes il comprit pourquoi Marcus avait tant soupiré d'aise. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement et un profond sentiment de tranquillité s'empara de lui.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Interrogea Marcus en le contemplant de nouveau.

-Tu avais raison. On se sent tout de suite mieux. Répondit Esca en lui souriant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle, laissant le calme et le silence de la tombée de la nuit les recouvrirent. La clarté du jour qui s'estompait peu à peu laissant place à une lune pleine et ronde, entourée de nombreuses étoiles éclairaient leurs silhouettes.

Esca et Marcus se laissaient bercer par le sifflement du vent dans les arbres, appréciant avec délice l'eau chaude sur la peau nue de leur corps.

Mais alors qu'Esca venait brusquement de s'assoupir, Marcus ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour sortir. Au moment il posa le pied à terre il porta son regard sur le jeune homme à côté de lui et l'appela doucement. Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas il se ravisa et se laissa de nouveau glisser dans la chaleur du bassin. Il appela de nouveau Esca, mais toujours pas de réponse.

Marcus s'approcha davantage de lui comme attiré par un aimant et observa son visage paisible et serein. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans comprendre, le romain fut captivé par la bouche de son compagnon et la fixa de longues secondes avec envie. Il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux d'Esca et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur sa bouche.

Près de lui, bien trop près, son souffle chaud et humide glissa sur le visage du celte, et quand il baissa la tête pour soupirer d'ennui face à ce tourbillon de sensations et de fantasmes qui le troublait, ses cheveux chatouillèrent la joue d'Esca qui s'éveilla doucement. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne les ouvrent totalement, et quand il aperçut Marcus si près de lui son cœur rata un battement.

Il n'osait pas bouger de crainte de ne savoir que faire si Marcus relevait la tête. Cette proximité lui faisait un effet fou, et une émotion pour le moins étrange s'introduisait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sentait que sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que les pulsations de son cœur, mais il se maîtrisa tant bien que mal. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et Esca n'osait imaginer ce qui arriverait si Marcus déplaçait sa tête de quelques centimètres.

Comprenant le désir qui montait inexorablement en lui, Marcus comprit qu'il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps aux côtés d'Esca, dans cette source, nus tous les deux. Il posa une main sur le rebord près à sortir pour de bon, et quand il releva la tête ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles qui le fixaient avec étonnement et attention. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, toujours dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne brise ce silence devenu oppressant et déroutant.

Esca savait qu'il aurait dû partir, s'éloigner, mais il ne le pouvait pas, comme il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux ceux du romain. Le désir qu'il sentait chez Marcus l'envoûtait. Il pouvait lire dans son regard d'innombrables expressions, mais ce qui transparaissait le plus était cette envie de quelque chose hors du commun, cette envie de lui et de le posséder.

S'il comprenait d'un seul coup d'œil ce que ressentait et désirait Marcus c'était parce que lui-même éprouvait les mêmes sentiments et la même envie qui animait le corps et le cœur de cet homme.

Mais Esca ne voulait certainement pas se l'avouer. Comment pouvait-il ressentir quelconque sentiment et désir pour un homme ? Oui, comment le pouvait-il ? Cela semblait si anormal, si immoral.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour s'extraire de cette situation et attendit patiemment de voir ce que son aîné prévoyait de faire. Si Marcus brûlait du désir de le posséder, son cœur restait peut-être froid, tandis que le sien venait de prendre feu.

De son côté, l'esprit de Marcus nageait en pleine confusion et contradiction. Une petite voix lui soufflait de se laisser aller à l'envie qui le consumait alors qu'une autre lui hurlait de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, que c'était mal. Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il être mal ? Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'Esca était un homme et cela ne semblait nullement le déranger. Marcus se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Bien qu'incertain de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment il choisit de suivre la voie que lui dictait son cœur. Et si Esca se refusait à lui et le repoussait, alors il respecterait son choix.

Sans détacher son regard du breton Marcus vint se poster face à Esca posant ses mains de chaque côté de lui.

-Marcus…Souffla Esca ne sachant comment réagir.

-Je t'en prie Esca, ne parle pas ! Lança la voix rauque du centurion.

Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer une autre parole Marcus se pencha sur le jeune homme et lui effleura la bouche de ses lèvres. Esca se mit à trembler d'émotion mais ne laissa rien paraître. Alors le romain l'enveloppa le serrant dans ses bras et, la tête posée sur sa chevelure, se mit à le caresser. Sa main descendit lentement le long de son dos jusqu'à la taille, et il le serra de plus près encore. Son autre main, enfouie dans ses cheveux, glissa vers sa nuque. Il le tenait fermement.

Profondément troublé, Esca luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder la tête froide. Oh! il ne pouvait nier que Marcus Aquila était un superbe spécimen de beauté virile mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.

Le jeune breton sentait contre lui son corps solide et musclé. Il n'y avait aucune douceur chez ce légionnaire : il n'était que force et puissance. Il se força cependant à rester impassible. Il était obligé de lutter contre le désir qui montait en lui, de se laisser aller au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Comment le pouvait-il ? Ils étaient du même sexe. Cela lui paraissait inconcevable de répondre aux caresses d'un homme.

Pourtant, il rendit bien vite les armes et se laissa gagné par ces caresses. Il jeta alors un œil à Marcus qui lui rendit son regard. Son expression prouvait assez qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son cadet. Esca ne pouvait pas s'échapper. D'ailleurs, en avait-il vraiment envie?

Pris d'une sorte d'ivresse, Esca colla davantage son torse contre celui de Marcus, et, d'un doigt hésitant il effleura sa mâchoire énergique, ses lèvres souples. Marcus emprisonna aussitôt sa main dans la sienne et déposa un léger baiser sur la paume ouverte.

Sans plus attendre Esca passa ses bras autour de son cou et offrit ses lèvres à la passion dévorante de son ancien maître se livrant tout entier à lui. Marcus l'embrassa alors lentement, longuement, puis violemment, avec passion. Esca lui répondait avec ferveur, bouleversé par ce baiser, bouleversé par ces mains qui se promenaient sous l'eau sur sa peau nue. Marcus cherchait délibérément à éveiller en lui le désir. Il le faisait avec un tel art qu'Esca défaillait totalement perdant pied. Il était torturé par le plaisir. Le contact de l'eau chaude décuplait encore plus la sensualité de leurs baisers.

Les deux hommes se cherchaient avec insistance, avec violence, la respiration haletante, leurs langues s'entremêlant de manière agressive et assoiffée, se réclamant avec avidité.

A cet instant Esca n'était certain que d'une chose : Il ne voulait pas que Marcus sorte de sa vie. Jamais. Il sentait monter en lui cet impétueux désir d'être à lui pour toujours.

Peu à peu l'étreinte de Marcus se faisait infiniment légère et souple. Mais Esca se pressait contre son corps robuste ne voulant pas ne plus sentir sa peau contre la sienne. C'était comme si cela lui était devenu vital. Un besoin impérieux et nécessaire.

Chacun sentait le membre durci de l'autre tout contre leurs bas ventres et Marcus savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps. Son envie de posséder Esca le submergeait presqu'entièrement et c'est avec regret qu'il quitta ses lèvres à bout de souffle pour planter de nouveau son regard brûlant de désir dans les prunelles de son amant.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer. Murmura le romain, la respiration saccadée. Esca, que dois-je faire ?

Les yeux brillant de Marcus étaient à la fois mêlés de honte et d'un appétit bestial, presqu'animal. Esca ne savait quelle réponse lui apporter. Il n'osait pas prononcer un seul mot de peur de tout gâcher et de rompre la magie. Il ne voulait pas que Marcus s'arrête, bien au contraire. Il voulait le sentir désespérément en lui, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Alors pour toute réponse, le jeune homme plaqua une main derrière la nuque de son aîné et fondit sur ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris par la force et l'ardeur de ce baiser Marcus se pressa de nouveau contre le corps sec et attrayant du celte, et, d'un mouvement presque brutal il le força à lui tourner le dos. Le cœur d'Esca battait la chamade pendant que le romain encerclait de ses bras puissants sa taille en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Pardonne-moi Esca. Souffla Aquila dans son oreille.

-Marcus ? S'inquiéta alors Esca d'entendre le ton plaintif de son ami.

-Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de me mêler à toi. Poursuivit alors Marcus d'une voix basse. Je ne comprends même pas ce sentiment. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant besoin de toi ?

-Jamais je ne partirai Marcus…et tu le sais. Le rassura le celte en refermant ses mains autour de celles posées sur lui. Jamais.

-Merci. Bredouilla le romain.

Rassuré par ces paroles, il reprit ses caresses en passant ses mains le long du torse de son amant qui glissèrent sur ses hanches jusqu'à ses cuisses, évitant soigneusement le précieux membre endolori par le plaisir. Il voulait le faire languir le plus possible le couvrant de baisers dans la nuque et le haut du dos, écoutant avec attention les soupirs d'Esca.

Les bras tendus en arrière le jeune homme s'accrochait avec la folie du désespoir aux cuisses fermes de Marcus remontant la paume de ses mains sur ses fesses pour les empoigner avec vigueur.

Alors seulement Marcus s'empara de la fierté d'Esca lui faisant entamer un lent va et vient alors que ses doigts cherchaient l'entrée de son antre afin de le préparer à le recevoir. Esca sentit un frisson dans le creux de ses reins et son dos s'arqua laissant échapper un gémissement. A défaut de ne pouvoir regarder Marcus dans les yeux et de contempler son visage, il était parfaitement conscient de la peau qui le frôlait, du souffle sur sa nuque et de la délicate odeur qu'il dégageait. Tout en cet homme transpirait le désir et la violence d'un désir accru.

Une immense sensation de chaleur se dissipa en chacun d'eux les enflammant et les consumant. Ils en étaient au point de non retour.

Lorsque Marcus sentit qu'Esca était prêt à le recevoir, il le pénétra doucement pour diminuer au maximum la douleur. Ce moment fut ponctué par des gémissements, et malgré un certain inconfort pour le jeune breton cela était tout de même fort agréable.

Quand le romain fut totalement en lui il cessa de bouger resserrant sa main autour de la verge tendue et reprit des impulsions de va et vient plus rapide, amenant presqu'Esca à l'apogée. Il cessa tout geste avant que celui-ci ne vienne puis le plaquant plus fort contre lui il entama de lent va et vient au plus profond de lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Rassuré et enthousiasmé par les soupirs de contentement d'Esca, les mouvements de Marcus se firent plus rapides, plus profond, et il enroula de nouveau sa main autour du membre durci, s'harmonisant avec le rythme qu'il donnait par ses coups de reins.

Le plaisir s'insinuait en eux les obligeant à gémir de plaisir, s'abandonnant corps et âme à l'extase. Esca regrettait de ne pouvoir lui-même prodiguait de plaisirs à Marcus par ses gestes mais il promit de se rattraper à la prochaine occasion, car il était certain qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Tout ne faisait que commencer entre eux.

Alors que les mouvements de Marcus se firent plus passionnés, son souffle chaud et ses râles troublant Esca plus que de raison, ils vinrent en même temps, dans un gémissement ultime, accrochés avec force l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Leurs corps tremblant de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Marcus se retira en gardant Esca enlacé dans ses bras, trempés de sueurs malgré l'eau.

Voulant lui faire face, Esca se retourna difficilement dans l'étreinte ferme et possessive de Marcus. Tous deux essoufflés ils se fixèrent un long moment avant de sentir un certain malaise les emprisonner.

-Esca, je…commença Marcus peu sûr de lui et perdant son assurance.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prendrais l'initiative. Le coupa Esca en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

Marcus esquissa un timide sourire avant de laisser échapper un petit rire de ravissement.

-Allez viens, sortons d'ici. Il est temps de dormir. Dit le jeune celte en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du légionnaire.

-Oui, tu as raison. Admit Marcus en le suivant hors de l'eau.

Ils récupèrent leurs vêtements jetés à même le sol et installèrent leur petit campement afin de passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir près de toi ? Se hasarda à demander Marcus.

Cette question fit sourire le breton qui s'allongeait déjà dans ses couvertures laissaient entrouvertes pour accueillir son ami et amant.

-Bien sur !

Une fois tous deux installés sur le dos ils étudièrent un long moment les étoiles ne prononçant pas un mot et n'osant pas même se toucher. Mais Marcus finit par rompre le silence de sa voix claire, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le ciel.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir près de moi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vie a pris un autre tournant. Sache que je ne regrette rien.

-Bien que nos opinions aient longuement divergées et malgré la haine que je pouvais ressentir à ton égard pour tout ce que tu représentais, tu m'as sauvé la vie et rendu ma liberté. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Répondit Esca.

Il tourna la tête vers Marcus qui l'imita.

-Tout comme toi je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer. Fais-moi confiance Marcus, je resterai à tes côtés car j'ai également besoin de toi.

Sur ces mots il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil heureux près de celui pour qui son cœur s'emballait sans retenu. Marcus le regarda quelques instants, un sourire figé sur le visage puis sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Bien plus qu'une amitié, c'était un amour naissant qui allait prendre jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais pas si le premier chapitre vous a plu mais je poste le deuxième que je n'avais pas prévu à la base.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent leurs visages, ils s'éveillèrent paisiblement oubliant où ils étaient. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant était qu'ils se sentaient incroyablement bien.<p>

-Bonjour ! Prononça la voix encore endormie du romain.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux rencontrant le visage d'Esca tout près du sien. Celui-ci l'observait déjà un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune homme en réponse à son salut matinal.

-Parfaitement.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes un évident bien-être inondant leur visage, et se levèrent en chœur afin de préparer les chevaux pour leur départ.

-A combien de temps se trouve le fort ? Questionna Esca en montant sur le dos de sa monture.

-Nous y serons dans la soirée. Répondit Marcus en l'imitant.

Ils chevauchèrent côte à côte toute la journée, se lançant de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil en coin et dissimulant difficilement des sourires fugaces de satisfaction. Ils venaient de passer une nuit des plus agréables et des plus réparatrices. Jamais ils n'oublieraient leurs ébats.

Sans se douter de ce que l'autre pensait ils revivaient chacun dans leur esprit la scène de la veille. Marcus pouvait encore sentir l'odeur et la douceur de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne, les courbes de son corps et le désir qui l'avait consumait. Alors qu'Esca se rappelait avec euphorie les mains du légionnaire posées sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras puissants et dominateurs.

Bien qu'ils n'évoquèrent à aucun moment le sujet délicat ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : goûter de nouveau à ce fruit défendu et se fondre à nouveau l'un dans l'autre afin de ne faire plus qu'un.

* * *

><p>Leur arrivée au fort fut fortement acclamée par des soldats désireux de rencontrer celui qui était parvenu à retrouver et rapporter l'emblème de l'aigle. Ils ne le connaissaient pas personnellement mais tous aimaient déjà leur nouveau commandant, Marcus Flavius Aquila, ainsi que celui qui l'accompagnait.<p>

Esca était heureux pour son ancien maître. Il avait regagné l'honneur de sa famille, récupéré le commandement de la neuvième légion réformée, ses hommes l'adoraient et le respectaient, et sa blessure à la jambe était désormais de l'histoire ancienne.

Après un festin bien arrosé en l'honneur des deux héros qui avaient survécu au-delà du mur d'Hadrien, Marcus et Esca prient congés et s'éclipsèrent dans leur appartement d'infortune. Par manque de place le centurion remplaçant les avait informés qu'ils devraient partager la même chambre. Marcus lui avait alors répondu que cela ne posait aucun problème.

-Tu es un héros à leurs yeux. Dit Esca en jetant ses affaires sur sa couchette.

-Je ne suis accueilli comme un héros que grâce à toi Esca. Rétorqua Marcus d'un ton léger.

-Peut-être, mais tu peux être certains que ces soldats te suivront jusque dans la mort quoique tu décides lors des prochains combats.

-Je ferai tout pour qu'il n'arrive pas malheur à ma légion.

-Je le sais. Répondit le breton en s'approchant de lui. Je te suivrai également. Termina-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Merci. Murmura le romain en le dévisageant en retour. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Ne sachant que trop bien ce qui risquait d'arriver s'ils continuaient à se s'observer de la sorte, Marcus se détourna et entreprit de se coucher sous le regard soutenu du jeune celte.

-Bonne nuit Esca. Marmonna-t-il en se débarrassant de sa tunique sans manche. Demain sera une rude journée puisque l'entraînement débutera. Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin mais tu devrais aller dormir un peu pour être prêt.

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

Esca s'éloigna à contrecœur pour regagner sa couche et s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit sachant Marcus si près de lui. Il chercha malgré tout vainement le sommeil pendant de longues minutes, mais rien ne vint. Il fixa alors un point imaginaire devant lui écoutant la respiration lente et régulière du romain.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que Marcus lui-même ne parvenait nullement à s'endormir, bien trop troublé par le jeune homme qu'il croyait endormi un peu plus loin.

Aquila avait sciemment évité toute approche de sa part avant de s'allonger, ne pouvant accepter l'idée de faire l'amour à cet homme dans ce camp, entourés de soldats qui pouvaient pénétrer à tout moment dans la pièce. Mais maintenant il se sentait énervé et tendu, crispé à l'extrême, ne rêvant que d'une chose : sentir de nouveau la peau nue d'Esca contre la sienne, respirer l'effluve de ses cheveux, et le baiser sur tout le corps. Alors il se tourna et se retourna, soupirant fortement, essayant de penser à tout autre chose. Mais rien n'y fit et il n'entendit pas le breton se lever et s'approcher de son lit.

-Que se passe-t-il Marcus ? Tu ne cesses de remuer.

Le romain sursauta dans son lit et ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant le jeune homme près de lui.

-Esca ?

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non. Répondit Aquila en se mettant sur son séant.

-Moi non plus. Avoua le breton.

Sentant le regard d'Esca posé sur lui, Marcus leva la tête et crut lire dans ses yeux, tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Il le regarda s'asseoir près de lui et sans protester, il le laissa effleurer sa gorge du bout des doigts. Comme dans un rêve, il le vit baisser la tête pour couvrir son torse de baisers et sentit ses sens s'embraser. Il était tétanisé, incapable de le repousser. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir sainement.

Marcus avait pleinement conscience que c'était de la folie de se laisser aller dans un endroit pareil, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa volonté lui échappait tout comme son corps qui ne lui répondait plus. Il était devenu la proie palpitante de son ancien esclave qui le parsemait de baisers enfiévrés.

-Es…ca…Tenta-t-il de prononcer le souffle court.

Mais Esca ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivit son ascension sur sa poitrine musclée.

D'un geste machinal, Marcus posa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon avant de glisser ses doigts sous sa tunique et de caresser son torse.

-Tu n'es pas en train de jouer avec moi Esca?

-Non, je ne joue pas.

Esca était-il amoureux de lui? Ce désir qui les unissait bien au delà des mots, un même élan de passion...

Sans attendre, Esca arracha presque le pantalon de son amant et commença à effleurer son ventre d'une main douce, contemplant sa nudité parfaite.

Cessant de respirer, le légionnaire se cambra légèrement, posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et lui tendit sa bouche en l'attirant à lui. Esca répondit à son baiser avec ardeur qui dura de longues secondes se serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

Quittant à regret les lèvres sucrées de Marcus il se hâta d'ôter ses propres vêtements pour venir s'allonger tout près de lui sous le drap. Quand il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, il crut se fondre en lui tant la fougue qui l'animait était farouche et insatiable. Marcus sentit alors une sourde chaleur s'éveiller dans son ventre et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

Redoublant de ferveur, Esca se mit à taquiner la pointe de ses tétons de ses lèvres frémissantes tout en posant une main possessive dans le creux de ses reins.

L'esprit et le corps enfiévrés, Aquila ne désirait plus qu'une chose, qu'il prenne possession de lui et l'entraîne jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir. C'était un besoin vital et urgent. Mais Esca n'était pas encore décidé à lui offrir ce qu'il attendait désespérément.

Le jeune celte abandonna la pointe de ses tétons pour couvrir sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses de baisers torrides. Presque au supplice Marcus attendait la respiration haletante le bon vouloir de son bourreau.

Alors enfin Esca prit dans sa bouche le membre tendu à l'extrême et le caressa avec sa langue d'une façon si voluptueuse qu'il arracha plusieurs gémissements à sa victime. Marcus avait la sensation de devenir fou tant le plaisir imprégnait tout son être l'emmenant dans l'abîme des délices. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous connaître une telle joie.

Tout en imprimant un va et vient régulier avec sa bouche et sa langue, Esca caressait le corps tout entier de Marcus qui perdait totalement pied, oubliant la réalité et tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Esca…arrête…je vais…Bafouilla le légionnaire en posant une main sur la tête de son amant.

Esca relâcha la fierté de Marcus et se mit de nouveau à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser violemment. Lorsqu'il prit ses lèvres, Aquila l'embrassa avec la même ardeur, souleva les hanches et s'offrit à Esca dans un total abandon. D'un coup de reins le breton prit possession de lui, lui arrachant un faible cri de douleur qui passa très vite. Heureux de se livrer à cet homme auquel il accordait toute sa confiance, Marcus s'accorda au rythme qu'il lui imposait.

Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson dans une harmonie parfaite, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Esca s'étonnait lui-même de l'aplomb dont il faisait preuve. Il avait promis qu'il prendrait les choses en main lors de leurs prochains ébats, et il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était fou de ce romain, et pour rien au monde il ne serait prêt à l'abandonner.

Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, leurs langues se mêlant et se démêlant, créant un ballet parfait. Esca ondulait de manière parfaite sur le corps du centurion, et leurs mains se cherchaient, se caressaient, s'empoignaient tels deux étaux de fers, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Emporté dans un maelström de sensations, Marcus sentit qu'Esca accélérait le rythme de son assaut tout en imprimant un mouvement de va et vient sur son membre avec l'appui de son ventre et, brusquement, il fut précipité dans un univers éblouissant qui lui arracha un cri d'extase. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il comprit que Esca avait parcouru le même chemin. Haletant, ce dernier pesait maintenant de tout son poids contre son ventre chaud et parsemé de sa semence.

Posant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du légionnaire, Esca se retira sans un mot, et s'allongea à côté.

-Merci, chuchota Marcus en effleurant des lèvres l'épaule de son compagnon.

Esca se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux, éreinté mais apaisé. A présent il savait qu'il parviendrait à trouver le sommeil sans difficulté. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le même lit que son amant par crainte d'être découvert par un soldat. Il se tourna vers Marcus qui semblait désormais totalement détendu et, prenant appui sur un coude il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa couchette.

-Bonne nuit Marcus. Dit-il simplement dans un sourire.

-Bonne nuit Esca. Répondit le légionnaire en passant une main douce sur le visage de son cadet.

Leurs yeux restèrent fixés l'un à l'autre durant de longues et interminables secondes.

Quel mystérieux pouvoir Esca avait-il sur lui? Songea Marcus alors qu'un frisson de plaisir le parcourait tant leur regard braqué l'un sur l'autre était fort et profond. Aquila avait la sensation incroyable de se perdre dans ses yeux, et Esca avait bien du mal à abandonner les bras protecteurs de son ami. Il finit cependant par quitter à regret la peau douce et salée de Marcus et regagna son lit.

Le cœur battant, Marcus l'observa en silence, mesurant son attachement pour lui. Ses sentiments s'approfondissaient de jour en jour. Il ne savait pas exactement où cela les mènerait et il ne voulait pas y penser. Il préférait apprécier le moment présent et se fichait de ce que lui réservait l'avenir tant qu'il pouvait rester auprès d'Esca.

Le sommeil les happa en quelques minutes, et sur chacun de leur visage on pouvait voir un léger sourire flotter.

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors? Verdict^^<p> 


End file.
